


Haunted by his past

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [62]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey has secrets he doesn't even want to tell Zeke





	Haunted by his past

**Author's Note:**

> written for a picture prompt for the Get your words out Yahtzee 2018

„C'mon, the water isn't deep,“ Zeke said while putting off his shoes and socks.  
„Only some steps and we will be on the other side.“

Casey barely understood his words. Petrified with horror he stared into the bubbling water. Despite the warming sun, he felt showers running down his spine. He knew, he was acting like a fool, it was just a small river, and there was no danger. No need to freak out.

„Case? You okay?“  
Suddenly Zeke was at his side, grabbing his arm.  
„Hey, sit down. You are pale like a sheet. What's wrong?“

Trembling Casey dropped down onto one of the stones near the waterside.  
„I'm sorry,“ he murmured.  
„I can't... I just can't. The water... so wild, as if... Reminds me of...“

When he burst into tears Zeke put his arm around his shoulder without thinking about it.  
„Reminds you of what?“

It took a while until Casey had calmed down enough to breath again. He looked up, his blue eyes unusual dark.  
„Marybeth. And what's happened in the pool that night.“  
He shuddered again, leaned closer to Zeke.  
„I've never told anyone the whole truth.“

Zeke swallowed.  
„Okay. But maybe you can tell me?“


End file.
